New Mynds soundtrack: Crash And Burn
by DeadManSeven
Summary: Songfic based off New Mynds


The character contained within do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah...how many people actually read this?  
I was surfing the Net for some good MP3s...I came across Savage Garden's Crash And Burn, and when I listened to it, Eva popped into my head. I was first planned to do this for Shinji/Asuka, and then Shinji/Misato (as it seems more of a 'I support you' than and 'I love you' song...no, I don't regard Shinji and Misato in the 'I love you' category), but, in a burst of inspiration, I decided to base it from my own fic, New Mynds (plug, plug). You can think of this as the first release from the soundtrack, if you like.  
  
  
  
Crash And Burn  
Music and Lyrics by Savage Garden  
Inspired by the fanfiction New Mynds  
Directed by Derek Zischke  
  
  
  
(Shinji looks across the ruins of Tokyo-3 from the balcony of Misato's apartment. His head rests on his arms. The sun has almost set.)  
  
  
  
When you feel all alone  
(Close up on Shinji's face, showing the despair he has for those at Nerv. The winds ruffles his hair.)  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
(Shinji fetches a deep sigh, and we see the sun reflect off the water once more.)  
  
Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart  
(A hand comes down and rests on Shinji's shoulder. He is startled slightly by it, and turns his head...)  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
(...To see Rei standing beside him. She places her arms around him and watched the sun along with him, trying to turn this moment of depression into one of romance.)  
  
It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold  
(Shinji places a hand on hers, still deep in thought. A momentary flash of a dark figure on the screen, one with a beard and glasses.)  
  
When darkness is upon your door  
(Shinji, alone in his mental confrontation, stands opposite Gendo in darkness. He is now wearing his plugsuit, and his father is rejecting him again.)  
  
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
(Shinji feels something on his cheek: a kiss from Rei, and his vision fades as he is taken back to the balcony in her arms.)  
  
  
  
Let me be the one you call  
(Rei takes Shinji's gaze towards her deep red eyes.)  
  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
(She caresses his face, being soothing and compassionate.)  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
(Shinji now stands fully, coming up taller than Rei slightly, while still keeping his solemn eyes locked with hers.)  
  
If you need to fall apart  
(She speaks to Shinji, offering word of comfort, saying she is here for him.)  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
(Rei then holds him close, now not as a lover but as a friend supporting another friend in a time of need.)  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
(Shinji finally gives into his emotions, and falls into Rei's arms as tears run down his cheeks.)  
  
You're not alone  
(Rei strengthens her embrace as Shinji lays his head on her shoulder. We see the sun disappear past the watery horizon.)  
  
  
  
When you feel all alone  
(Asuka lies on the bench in the changing room, and contemplates.)  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
(She sits up, placing her feet on the floor, as the image of a boy with deep red eyes comes on screen for a second.)  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
(She lowers her head, and runs a hand through her hair.)  
  
With the monsters in your head  
(Two images conflict in Asuka's mind: Eva, the saviour of mankind, and Kaworu, the enemy, the one who loved her.)  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
(She stands, and walks out the door, with almost no aspect of her usual self showing.)  
  
And you feel like you can't face the day  
(She walks down a deserted corridor, willing herself to be strong, that she won't cry any more.)  
  
  
  
Let me be the one you call  
(Asuka hears something, and lifts her head: Kensuke is calling her from the end of the corridor.)  
  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
(He runs up to her as she stops walking.)  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
(Kensuke asks what happened, and the image of Kaworu, hovering in front of Lillith, saying she was not the existence that should die, come to Asuka.)  
  
If you need to fall apart  
(Asuka blinks back tears for a second.)  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
(A slightly confused look crosses Kensuke's face...)  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
(...which grows as Asuka breaks into tears and cries into his shoulder. He places his arms nervously around Asuka, and listens to what she has to say.)  
  
You're not alone  
(Asuka says that Kaworu said he loved her, and Kensuke whispers, 'I love you, too.'.)  
  
  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
(In a hospital room, Hikari sits beside Toji in a hospital bed. His hand in clasped within hers. She gives him a short smile, which he promptly returns.)  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
(Hikari gives his hand a final caress, and then kneels beside the bed to give him a sweet kiss.)  
  
You'll breath again  
(Toji's arm hold Hikari close as their embrace draws tighter and tighter in the hospital room.)  
  
  
  
When you feel all alone  
(Misato sits in her kitchen, listening to Kaji's last message on her answering machine.)  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
(Back at Nerv, in the wake of the death of the final Angel, she sifts through almost-blank pages of documentation on Kaworu Nagisa.)  
  
Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart  
(Shot changes to a view of Hyuga, who is watching Misato from the doorway.)  
  
  
  
Let me be the one you call  
(The shots now change rapidly with each line. Misato crying when she first hears Kaji's message.)  
  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
(Asuka and Kensuke in the hallway.)  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
(Kaworu smiling at Asuka seconds before he died, smiling as he did so.)  
  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
(Shinji and Rei on the balcony.)  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
(All these image rapidly flash on screen, and condense...)  
  
You're not alone  
(...Into the image of water being rippled by a tear falling in to it.)  
  
  
  
(As the chorus repeats, we see the outside of Misato's apartment. Two men in black suits are approaching the front door. They knock on the door. Cut to inside the apartment, where Rei rises from Misato's couch, and begins to walk to the door. Shinji, after hearing what she has just said to him, has a look of confusion and panic cross his face. Rei turns back to him, as the door is opened by the Second Sector agents. Close up on Rei's face as she says the words, 'When All are One,' with tears in her eyes. Shinji then rises, and runs towards her to hold her,   
to never let her leave. Time slows for a second for the couple, until they are separated and escorted away by the agents.)  
  
  
  
Derek Zischke  
ageless_strange@optusnet.com.au  
Zischke In The Jar Productions, 2000-08-05 (c)  
  
"Do you suffer from long-term memory loss? I can't remember..."  
-Chumbawamba 


End file.
